Bo's Final Gift
by AdventureBound
Summary: Warning for TS3 Spoilers! Buzz and Woody muse over past times and discover their love - which may have been a final gift from Bo. Buzz x Woody, one shot!


Hey guys! My first fic with TS3 Spoilers :D You have been warned! :p

**Side Note:** Thanks Rose for the message! I agree with everything you said, I just never saw it till you explained it! :D

This fic is a teeny bit Bo centric, but turns into Woody x Buzz at the end :D

* * *

"Hey there cowboy." Buzz said as he pulled up a seat next Woody in Bonnie's back garden. Bonnie had gone in for dinner, left her toys as usual strewn out across the lawn.

"Oh hey Buzz." Woody hadn't noticed his approach or arrival.

"What you thinking?" Buzz asked, noticing something was playing on the cowboy's mind as he stared off into the distance, down that long road Andy had driven off down.

"Nothing really…Just thinking about Andy and the others."

"You sad?" Buzz asked concerned.

"No of course not." Woody laughed gently. "I love the memories, cherish them."

"You look like you have A LOT of thinking to do." Buzz laughed. "You're a toy Woody, lighten up, this is the easy part of life."

Woody leant forward, his hands gripped together between his open legs as they sat on the porch step.

"I never knew there was a rule book on life Buzz Lightyear, is that a 'star command' thing?" Woody smirked.

"You know it cowboy."

"And what should one do if he finds himself lost or without his handbook?"

"One should ALWAYS have his handbook memorized, in rare occasions though you should always refer back to the first rule. Home is where the heart is."

"And is that a personal quote or a real one?"

"Heck if I know Woody, you know I make this stuff up as I go along." They both laughed in unison.

There was a moments silence, the sun was setting at the end of that very long road, but they still had a good half hour or so yet.

"Hey Buzz do you remember when we first met?" Woody smiled at him, swinging his legs slowly as they hung off the porch step. Buzz looked down covering his face with his hand to hide the shame.

"How could I forget?" Woody laughed.

"What was it you said? 'Buzz Lightyear Space RANGER." He emphasized the 'Ranger' word to pronounce it as Buzz had said it. Buzz laughed out.

"I so did not say it like that. It was more; 'hey there Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger.'" Buzz said in a more of a James Bond tone.

"Oh give over Buzz you were all over that outfit." Woody laughed, Buzz smirked and nudged him.

"Oh yeah well how about you inside of that bag in Sid's house shaking like a leaf at those toys who YOU thought were trying to kill us."

Woody burst out in shock. "I SO DID NOT!" Woody was laughing, trying to hide the fact he did act like a jelly baby that time.

"Oh cowboy you wound me, you were shaking that hard I thought the bag was gonna fall off the table."

"That was just to make you feel braver." Woody folded his arms, looking at Buzz out of the corner of his eye. Buzz caught him and the two fell into each other's shoulders laughing hysterically for a good few minutes.

There was another moment of silence, the two watched as Jessie rode past atop Bullseye, waving her cowgirl hat over head. Buzz looked to Woody who was smiling; it was good to see him smile.

"Remember when we found out at Christmas that Andy had a dog." Buzz laughed out, Woody did too.

"Heck, do I? You were looked at me as if Andy had got a new Buzz."

"I remember you being a little shaken up as well!"

"That's nothing compared to the time I got kidnapped in that yard sale." Woody shook his head.

"I did try and save you…"

"You did?"

"Yeah I jumped out the window, rand down and out and got all the way to the car…"

"Buzz…I never knew…Why didn't you just get me out?" Woody looked at him touched.

"I tried but the boot flew open a bit and knocked me off, sending me skidding across the road with a single feather as my only clue."

"My hero…" Woody burst out laughing at the thought of Buzz, beaten by a car and a feather in one day.

Buzz nudged him. "Watch it cowboy I travelled great distances to rescue that yo-yo."

"Oh my god…" Woody covered his eyes this time in shame. "Did I really say that? I swear I was delusional.

"Oh no cowboy, you said it, I have witnesses."

"Damn." Woody giggled and sat forward again, resting his arms on his swinging legs again, gripping his hands, the sun had set a bit more now, and there was that orange colour in the sky.

"Things changed a lot after we got back with Jessie and Bullseye." Woody said softly, running one of his hands over his plastic chocolate hair.

"Sure did…" Buzz looked out into the distance, thinking back on all the good and bad times.

"Andy's birthdays were always good days though…" Woody reminisced.

"Oh exceptionally." Buzz nodded.

"Then of course Sketch left…" Woody thought back to his old pal, the fond memories and the 'draw' moments. His eyes moved up from his hands to the gate.

"He was a swell toy." Buzz paused before continuing. "Wonder what his knew owners like."

"Really nice apparently, I heard Andy mention that this kid was taking him to all of his art classes."

"That's good." Buzz smiled. "Then of course Wheezy…" Buzz continued to unfold the events.

"Wheezy…" Woody reiterated. "Squeakers don't ever last as long as their supposed to." Woody remembered trying to save Wheezy once again from a yard sale. Except this time Wheezy didn't want to be rescued, a collector had spotted him and had paid a good price for him, Wheezy had met other squeakers in the collector's car and when Woody and Buzz arrived to save him, he declined and rode off into the sunset.

"He was a great singer." Buzz thought back. His eyes then lifted to look at Woody. Woody knew who the last person to go was, sure there had been other toys that had gone or left or been trashed and Woody and Buzz hadn't managed to save them, but one…One person, one toy had specifically broke his heart when she'd gone.

"Woody…" Buzz whispered softly, he shook his head and when Woody looked up towards the sunset Buzz saw the sparkling tears running down his cheeks.

"Then of course…There was Bo." Woody said and Buzz watched him for a long moment, the tears glistened Woody's cheeks, his eyes staring off into Never, Never land, Woody continued.

He remembered the day Molly dropped her and she shattered into a thousand pieces. Sure Andy's mom had glued her back together, but the toy, the porcelain figure had no soul, for once a toy was completely destroyed there was no going back and Bo had been completely destroyed when she was shattered.

Her shell was put back together but there was no life in the porcelain doll, she no longer was a toy just a figure and eventually sold in a yard sale. For Woody, Bo had died that day on the floor of Molly's bedroom, in Woody's arms as it should have been, an unfitting end to a young woman's dream of a making her child happy.

Woody had gone to her shell when Molly had run off to tell her mom, he knelt beside her pieces and though he couldn't tell her ankle from her elbow he heard her whisper three words. _'Thank you Woody.'_

It was the most touching thing she'd ever said to him and it broke his heart.

"Oh Bo would have loved Bonnie…" He whispered, his eyes glazing a little as he blinked back tears, his heart wrenched.

"She will be missed." Buzz whispered gently, touching the cowboys shoulder. Allowing the silence to act as a dedication to her memory.

"Now were here…" Woody wiped his tears up and tried to move the conversation on.

"So we are…" Buzz smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Woody rested his head on Buzz's neck for a moment.

The silence overcame them both once more, the moment was romantic it its own right.

"Woody…" Buzz whispered. Woody sat back up straight, thinking maybe he was making Buzz uncomfortable.

"Sorry…"

"No its okay, Woody I need to tell you something."

"What is it Buzz? Is everything okay with Bonnie?"

"No, well yes Bonnie is fine but well I'm not."

"Buzz are you injured?"

"No Woody, I…I realized today that I…I don't have feelings for Jessie."

"You don't?" Woody looked a little shocked. "What does Jessie think?"

"She understands."

"Is that all? No fight?"

"Did you want one?"

"Of course not Buzz, I just thought…Well…You know its normal isn't it?"

"Normal to say to someone that you don't love them? Or normal to say to someone that you're in love with someone else?"

"Whoa Buzz maybe this isn't my territory…" Woody became uncomfortable, his feelings for Buzz made it uncomfortable.

"It's all your territory." Buzz told him, taking Woody's hand. "I told her I was in love with you."

Woody sat gob smacked, his fingers purposely interlaced with Buzz's as he stared at the space ranger.

"B-Buzz…" Woody stared into his blue sky eyes.

"She said she understood, I told her that I thought it was love with her but it was just infatuation, I needed her when you weren't around. Woody I've waited so long to tell you, I can't wait any longer…" He paused to let the cowboy speak, Woody was literally gob smacked. Finally though he pushed himself and brought his hands to Buzz's face, cupping his cheeks.

"I love you too…"

Buzz broke down, his strange tears were ones of happiness, they dribbled his cheeks to Woody's fingers and Woody smoothed them over his skin on his cheeks with his thumb. "Shh…" Woody whispered, Buzz laughed a little, his head tilted into one of Woody's hands.

"Why didn't you say something sooner…Before Bonnie?" Woody brought him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him softly.

"I thought it was just me being silly, some reaction from being Mrs. Nesbit. But every time I looked at you from the time on Andy's bed when we first discovered Buster to the moment when we were in the inferno and beyond…I just knew it was you my heart longed for."

"Oh Buzz…" Woody cooed softly and pulled him back to kiss his tears. "You really are my hero huh?" Woody said softly. "Here I was wishing you could have held me all night long but thinking you were madly in love with Jessie when really you wanted me and I wanted you."

"How stupid huh?" Buzz tried, the emotion written all over his face.

"Not stupid at all…Perfect."

"Perfect?" Buzz questioned.

"Uh-huh…" Woody murmured leaning in close. Buzz looked at him confused.

"It's brought us together and nothing will ever tear us apart."

"Take me away Woody…"

"Where do you want to go?"

"To the stars."

As the sun set the sky began to glisten with stars and just as Woody laid his lips against the space rangers for the very first time, off in the distance a shooting star flew past.

Maybe Bo was smiling down on them...


End file.
